Choas in Digital Grymoire Part 1
Flamon: Okay, so where are we supposed to start? Lamnimon: Well, if we can track down Agumon, Renamon and Gaomon, they could probably use a little help with the Cogna. Strabimon: Right, but where are they? Rrrgh, we need more intel! Tama: Oh! For that the-kind of stuff, you should definitely consult with Serafie. Hang on while I go and the-get her! She disappeared and she came back with Serafie Serafie: Yeah, hi. So I suppose you're gonna make me break out the old rumor ￼rader for you. Pengimon: Rumor Rader?￼ Serafie: Oh, that's my secret power, hon, it lets me instantly snap up every bit gossip within my Thresholds. In a teeny world like this, that basically only amounts to everything. Dogmon: Whoa, now that's cool. Serafie: Huh? Is it cool? Dogmon: Well, I'm no expert, but I'd say it is! Serafie: Woo-hooo. I thought I'd never be one of those cool pixies. Tama: Wells you'd be the-cooler ￼if you picked up facts instead of rumours. Serafie: Thanks for that reminder. Flitmon: Um, well... So do you mind trying it? Sersfie: Yeah, sure I guess I'll start us out by narrowing down the search to those Cogna we're after. Sounds good. They listen all the rumour that Serafie said KoRaimon: So then, things are basically terrible everywhere? Goatmon: That's a Problem. We can't be in all of those places at once. Reflectmon: Time... I command you to stop! Okay. Can we just build a time machine or something? Serafie: Inside Nine Wood Hills, you do realised that tijemis essentially stopped? Geopardmon: Oh! Wait. That girl behind the door in Nine Wood Hills--- couldn't she help us reach everyone? Anteatermon: You're right! Inside her room, we can skip around to any point in time that we want! They went off Meanwhile Falcomon: Another Wafe. Magna Roaders, six o'clock, approaching at speed. Distance: point-eight klicks.￼ Cyberdramon: Guardromon! Directly behind you! Eight hundred out! Guardromon: Got it! He destroy the Cogna Falcomon: All target down. Not a direct hit this time, but the blast was enough. Cyberdramon: We can't keep doing this forever. Falcomon: If I may, sir. There must be a mobile command center--- a Cogna that tells the others what to do. If we can locate that, and destroy it... Cyberdramon: Command center... There is that Cogna we've been trying to pin down. But you've heard the same reports as I have. Not even the Robot Digimons power was able to put a dent in it. Even if we found it, how are we supposed to stop it? Guardromon: If only we could use machines--- fight fire with fire like the Legendary Warriors did. Falcomon: Fight Fire with Fire... I think I know someone who can help. They bring Kudamon Kudamon: What is it? I heard that you wished to speak to me? Falcomon: Allow me to get directly to the point. That Migitek armor of yours--- can it damage the Cogna's Mobile command center? Kudamon: The one in the desert? I suppose it might be possible... Guardromon: Cyberdramon, are you alright? Cyberdramon: Amazing! I couldn't help but be seeing a Holy Beast Digimon. Tell me, did you come to help me? Falcomon: Again with his excitement. Cyberdramon: Oh, you're playing hard to get, I see. Falcomon: Ignore him... So back to the subject at hand. Is it possible. Or no? Kudamon: My Magitek armor--- I summoned it just like a Mirage and Digimon. So I imagine it may be similar to the Cogna. Ifmso, logically speaking, it should be able to hold its own against them. But... Wasn't myself when I used it. Dark Gigasmon and his goon was controlling me... Cyberdramon: No more word, okay. Forgive me for opening up old wounds like that. Shame on me. But then, of course. My mood is free to inflict a few wounds of his own, now that he has laid my mind bare. Guardromon: Okay, so, what do we do about the Cogna? Should we get the Legendary Warriors after all? Cyberdramon: Good Question. Kudamon: Legendary Warriors... Right, I never did get a chance to repay them.... But I can help then now. All right! I'll do it! Meanwhile Agumon and Gabumon are fighting the Cogna Agumon: If that hit us head on... Gabumon: We'll just have to hold them off here. Both: Good Luck, Renamon, Wormmon. And our Princess Biyomon. At the Castle Wormmon￼: Well, that was cutting it close. Lucky for us, it isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, huh? Biyomon: Thank you for coming, Wormmon. Your journey here must have been long and risky. Wormmon: Hm? Oh! It really wasn't that big of a deal. I'm just happy I could be of service. And Besides, the only job I have is to "flip the switch," so to speak. It's called the "Lute of Ragnarok," isn't it? Renamon's assessment was spot on. The lute is like Big Bridge--- it's an eidolon that's entered into a deep sleep. I'm amazed you never realised what you had. Buuut, if I didn't know about it, how could you? Biyomon: Cornelia's history goes back a long way. From what I understand, our first King was a Summoner. Wormmon: I think it's safe to say there's no doubt about it now. Well, whatever the case, our new friend will need lots of magic to bust through that Cogna's armored shell. Biyomon: Yes. But Renamon will come through for us. Meanwhile Renamon: Gotta hurry before that thing get off another shot. Every second counts. She went off to see Ramuh ￼ Ramuh: Oho.... I thought for certain the youngsters had returned. Now who might you be? Renamon: Must People called me Renamon. And that's just what I have to be right now. Sorry, but I need to do this fast. After the Battle Ramuh: I know what you've come for. Is this it? Renamon: Yeah... Thanks for not making this hard. Meanwhile ￼Wormmon: On boy... That thing is looking right at us this time. What do we do? Renamon: Working! Wormmon: Set the Judgement Staff now! Okay, Rise and Shine! Lute of Ragnarok, awaken! The Staff aim to the Cogna Agumon: That's what we've been waiting for! Gabumon: It's over, Cogna's! He and Gabumon went off to destroy it and they did it Agumon: We did it? Really? Renamon: Maybe you did. Or maybe some nosy friends of ours decided we needed their help. Gabumon: Is that so? So they saved us once again. Legendary Warriors... Meanwhile Hawkmon, Calumon and Agumon is fighting the Cogna Hawkmon: (Panting) That's... How many? Agumon: Don't know! After we hit twenty, I stopped counting. Hawkmon: At least... we're wearing it down. Agumon: You can tell yourself that. Calumon: It's exactly as I thought. I've been keeping an eye on it's behavioral patterns, and it seems to keep moving between the fire valleys. Hawkmon: Then you were right. It must be drawn to hear sources. Calumon: Mm. Luckily. At least we know now￼ that it shouldn't be coming for Nibelheim anytime soon. Agumon: But remember valley Seven. There's always a chance one of the fire valleys can go out. Hawkmon: If it does, and that thing's near Nibelheim. It might take what it can get. Agumon: If it's alive it can die, so let's hit it till it does. As many times at it takes. Hawkmon: Okay. This'll be good training! Calumon: I'll help in any way I can. Agumon: Right. Let's go!￼ They are fighting it and defeated it Hawkmon: Phew! We did it! Calumon: Ugh... That's enough fighting for an entire lifetime. Agumon: Phew... Heh... Glad you stuck with us. Legendary Warriors. Meanwhile￼ Lalamon: Cid, Terriermon, have you found a pattern yet? Where's the Phantom Train? Cid: Hmm, still no luck, I read. It gives new meaning to "random," I can tell you that much. Terriermon: Ugh... Well, if you can't track it, we'll￼ have to give up for now. Lalamon: A Train that traverse the real and unreal... Just our Luck. And it only shows itself when it's ready to attack. Not an honourable Mirage and Digimon, is it? Cid: If only we had documentation of how these Mirages and Digimon trains work--- even just some blueprints would do. Back to our Heroes They went back to Balamb Garden to see the Phantom Thieves and tell them about the Phantom Train Morgana: That's it! Ryuji: That's what, Morgana? Morgana: We already know someone who runs a Mirage and Digimon train! Yusuke: Hmm... Was it the Cactus person? Morgana: That's right. The time to exact my revenge has finally arrived. They know he look angry because thet Cactuar Conduction making fun of him Minutes Later Morgana: Cactuar! You spikes... is grass! Cactuar Conductor: Hah!￼ you certainly are fired up today now. Aren't you? My little Champion cat! Akira: Um, Morgana? I know you hated him so much, but can I cut in? Morgana: Sure. Be my guest. Akira: Conductor, if my teammate beats you, how about you promise to give us the blueprint to your train. Deal? Cactuar Conductor: Oh, we're on. But that's a big "if" you're talking about! Morgana: Here I come! Cactuar Conductor: Ha! Bring it! After that, Morgana finally beat him Cactuar Conductor: No one's ever beat me. Morgana: Yeah! Victory! Futaba: Good job, Morga- He accidentally hit her Futaba: Ouch! My eye! What's wrong with you, Morgana!? Ann: I don't think we've ever seen him this happy before... Cactuar Conductor: So by the ways, what do you with my train's blueprints? They can't be useful to you. Morgana: Oh yeah! That's why we came here. Makoto: Umm... Morgana... They tell him why Cactuar Conductor: Hm... a Phantom Train, you say! Pshah!￼ I'll stay that "loco"-motive into the real world. Haru: Can you really do it? Cactuar: Please. I've been a Mirage Conductor for fifty years! Hooking one lousy train is gonna￼ be a piece of Cactus. So to speak. Dogmon: Great! We'll tell the League of S and Lalamon. Back to Lalamon She's with Gaomon Gaomon: This is the place the Legendary Warriors told us about. Lalamon: Yes. We should be right on time. But I don't get it. How did they figure out where the Phantom Train will appear? Gaomon: Beats me. They work in strange ways... Bingo. Right on schedule. They saw the Train and the Cogna, they defeated the Cogna Gaomon: Lalamon... Wasn't that you name? Lalamon: Of course. Gaomon: Lalamon. You've got skill. Why don't you join SeeD? Lalamon: Sorry. I have no interest to join a group like that again.￼ Gaomon: It doesn't be a permanent arrangement. Think it over. We could use someone as tough as you. Lalamon: I'll give it some thought. Anyway, did you notice? We weren't the only forces at play during that battle. Gaomon: Hm... you're right. I thought it went down more easily than expected. Heh. When I see those hybrids, I guess I'll have￼ something else to thank them for. Lalamon: As will I. Meanwhile Kamemon: That Mosquito brings me no end of woe. Veemon: I agreed that that thing's buzz is super annoying, but it's all really dangerous. Gatomon: Right. We've been lucky, but some towns have suffered great damage, thanks to the explosives that Cogna drops from the air. Kamemon: Explosives, you say? And how are they made? Gatomon: Well, they don't seemmtoo be the same as red bombs. I've heard they're more like some sort of magical charge. Kamemon: A new kind of magic, huh? You don't say... You think, the jack with the gills of a Flounder. Veemon: Huh? What? You mean me! Kamemon: See another jock here? Veemon: Oh, come on, doc. You could call me my-- Kamemon: Think I care about your name? Surely you jest. How get out there and capture that annoying robot. Oh, use that thing from the game you play... The silly water ballet? Veemon: Blitzball? Kamemon: Yes... thet. Knock it out of the sky, and bring it back here. I'll be waiting for you at my laboratory. See ya! He left Veemon: Okay, sir. Gatomon: Um, listen. Is there anything I can do to help￼? Veemon: Huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks. Let's do this thing!￼ They defeated it Veemon: It didn't seem any worse for the fall, did it. I might've gotten nasty on my own. I owe you, Valefor. Oh, and, you too, Legendary Warriors! Huh? Wait. Why did I thank Sixteen People who aren't even here? I'm weird. Meanwhile Kamemon: With my knowledge and skill, I can make better use of this new magic than those silly Cogna creatures ever will... (Laugh) Back to our Heroes Serafie: Ah, there you are. Just so you know, a message is waiting for you at the Airship.￼